ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: New Heroes’ Time
Avengers: New Heroes' Time is an alternate plot for the third season of Marvel Comics Animated TV Show Avengers Assemble (originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution). The story is a tie-in with [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']] and focuses on the new adventures of the Avengers, who continue their battles against new threats as they resume their team's expansion. Also, as in its sister show, several Marvel characters appear alongside the Avengers in the story, along with some who appeared in Ultron Revolution and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6. Spider-Man, who had supporting minor appearances in previous seasons, also has a central role in the story along with his friends and allies (including his love interest Mary Jane Watson as the Phoenix Princess and the New Avengers (consisting of White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man and more)) as well as his enemies, including Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six, who also appear as major antagonists. The multipart series finale is confirmed to be an hybrid of Infinity War and Spider-Verse storylines. Episode List See also: ''List of Avengers: New Heroes' Time episodes'' # The Avenger Triangle # Space Soldiers and Angels # Burning Hearts # Young, But Still Big # Of Birds and Cats # Fantastic Inhumans and Where to Find Them # Dark Circle # World War Venom # Hearts and Minds # Flaming Thunder # Dark Times # See You at Night # Black Friday # Real Wild One # Little Big World # Savage World # War of the Patriots # Future Shock # The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: A Stark in the Future # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Just Like Old Times # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Soul of a Ultimate Hero # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Mad Logan # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Fallen Avengers # The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Return to Planet Hulk # The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe Audio Voice Cast See also: List of characters in Avengers: New Heroes' Time Main Cast: * Laura Bailey – Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, H.E.R.B.I.E., Aunt Annie, Shriek * Troy Baker – Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Loki, Whiplash, Cyclops / Scott Summers, Dying Earth Clint Barton / Bullseye * Drake Bell - Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Phantom Spider / Ultimate Peter Parker * Grant George - Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Jennifer Hale - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Jean Grey, Light Phoenix, Post Civil War Jean Grey * Ashley Johnson - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress * Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man / Tony Stark, Ultimate Iron Man * Bumper Robinson – Falcon, Ultimate Falcon, Spider-Punk, Captain America II / Post Civil War Sam Wilson * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America / Steve Rogers, Torgo, J.O.E.Y., Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk / Bruce Banner, Thunderball, Volstagg, Yokai, Iron Monger, Odin, Joe Fixit, G-Bear * Kirk Thornton - Bruce Banner * Travis Willingham – Thor, Bulldozer, Beast, Old Thor, Ultimate Thor, Detroit Steel Guest Voices: * Miranda Cosgrove - Spider-Phoenix / Anna Parker Watson * Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit - Baymax * Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago * Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon * T. J. Miller - Fred * Damon Wayans Jr. - Wasabi * Michael Ironside - Uranus * Mike Pollock - Maestro Supporting Cast: * Jonathan Adams - Ronan the Accuser * Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.C. * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter, Moon Knight * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors, Mister Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards, Sandman / Flint Marko, Carnage Symbiote, Zabu, Man-Spider * Ogie Banks - Power-Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales, Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Daredevil / Matt Murdock, Future Captain America / Peter Parker, Electro / Max Dillon, Post Civil War Spider-Man / Otto Octavius / “Peter Parker” * Eric Bauza - Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho * María Canals Barrera - Red She-Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross, Rio Morales * Jeff Bennett - The Collector, Grandmaster * Jodi Benson - Rescue / Pepper Potts, Future Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson * Claudia Black - Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian * J.B. Blanc - Titus * Brian Bloom - Hyperion * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Devil Dinosaur, Crimson Crawler, El Diablo * Dave Boat - The Thing / Ben Grimm * Kimberly Brooks - Tigra / Greer Grant, Jewel / Jessica Jones * Clancy Brown - Red Hulk, Uatu the Watcher * Corey Burton - Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Dracula, Dying Earth William Stryker, Agamemnon * Lacey Chabert - Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Jeffrey Combs - Kaecilius, Mainframe * Chris Cox - Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Olivia d’Abo - Queen Andrea Carter * E.G. Daily - Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Keith David - Red King * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, Black Bolt * Antony Del Rio - Reptil * Grey DeLisle - Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Betty Brant * John DiMaggio - Yellowjacket / Darren Cross, Hammerhead * Jessica DiCicco - The Werefox / Rosy Barsi * Benjamin Diskin - Skaar, Dr. Michael Morbius, Aldrich Killian * Melissa Disney - Rogue / Anna Marie * Robin Atkin Downes - Beetle, Dr. List * Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Ashley Eckstein - Dagger * Susan Eisenberg - Maria Hill * Keith Ferguson - Malekith the Accursed * Crispin Freeman - Sergeant America / Steve Rogers * Will Friedle - Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Nika Futterman - Mystique, Madame Masque / Whitney Frost, Selene, Madame Octopus / Future Whitney Frost * Seth Green - A-Bomb * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola, Nightmare * Ali Hillis - Spitfire / Jacqueline Falsworth * Kate Higgins - Wiccan * Peter Jessop - Nova 1 / Richard Rider * Tom Kane - Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier * David Kaye - Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S., Magneto, Maximus * Josh Keaton - 2099 Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara, Ka-Zar, Post Civil War Spider-Man * Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius, Whirlwind * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Phil LaMarr - Cloak, War Machine / James Rhodes, Nuke * Matt Lanter - American Son / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson, Ultimate Human Torch * Misty Lee - Aunt May, Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green * Eric Loomis - Howard Stark * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Yuri Lowenthal - Inferno, Sun-Hawk / Vulture * Peter Lurie - Sabretooth * Jason Marsden - Summer Knight / Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes, Noir Spider-Man * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora, Anna Maria Marconi, Ashley Kafka, DemoGoblin / Elaine Frost * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther / T’Challa * Chi McBride - Director Nick Fury * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silver Sable * Graham McTavish - Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes, Azazel, Truman Marsh * Jim Meskimen - Dr. Henry Pym, Ultron, Arsenal * Logan Miller - Nova / Sam Alexander * Danielle Nicolet - Storm * Nolan North - Mecha Rhino / Glenn Talbot, Gorgon, World War Man-Wolf * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange * Rob Paulsen - Sebastian Shaw, Batroc the Leaper, Noir Sebastian Shaw * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Juggernaut, Venom King, Venom-Hyperion, Korg, Man-Ape, Kang the Conqueror * Sam Riegel - Nightcrawler, Hulkling * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Kath Soucie - Firestar / Angelica Jones * Jason Spisak - Speed Demon, Pyro, Justin Hammer * April Stewart - Zarda, Deathbird, Psylocke * Tara Strong - Jocasta, Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes / She-Vulture, Maggie Lang, Abigail Callaghan, Noir Mary Jane Watson, Dying Earth Laura Kinney, Post Civil War Iron Spider / Mary Jane Watson * Cree Summer - Madame Web, Screaming Queen, Dying Earth Storm, Carnage Princess * Keith Szarabajka - Dying Earth Logan * Catherine Taber - Midgard Enchantress / Jane Foster, Medusa, Post Civil War Thor / Jane Foster * James Arnold Taylor - Triton, Hydro-Man, The Leader * Alan Tudyk - Commissioner George Stacy, Uncle Ben * Kari Wahlgren - Wasp / Hope Van Dyne, Dr. Helen Cho, Invisible Woman / Susan Storm, Frigga, Emma Frost, Amora the Enchantress * Hynden Walch - Cyberstar / Liz Allan, Sophie Cuckoo, Celeste Cuckoo, Esme Cuckoo, Irma "Mindee" Cuckoo, Phoebe Cuckoo * Steven Weber - Norman Osborn / Iron Patriot * Mae Whitman - Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy, Ultimate Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy, Dying Earth Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy * Ariel Winter - Cassie Lang * Sam Witwer - Eddie Brock / Anti-Venom * Marc Worden - 2099 Iron Man / Andros Stark Music As in Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers, the series uses repalys and remixes from soundtracks of previous Marvel movies. The End Credits song is now a Guitar mix from the soundtrack "Avengers Unite" from Avengers: Age of Ultron. Category:Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:Multiverse Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Infinity War Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Drama Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Television series Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s)